


Euphoria

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Third Person, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: "Nico?""Dani," he says, voice determined despite how shaky and nervous he feels. He swallows the lump in his throat. "I need you."





	Euphoria

After the colossal failure of their attempt to jog Dani's memory via reenacting everything she has forgotten over the last three years, everyone sits in the dining room of Master Pendragon's new old house wallowing in misery. Dorian has his face buried in his arms on the table and Monica sits next to him with a hand on his back and a distinctly mopey face. Damien just seems to be zoning out, and Will, who is easily the most optimistic of their group (at least as long as Dani is like this, anyway), just sits next to him waving a hand in front of his eyes. Mark and Aisha… well, he actually doesn't know where Mark and Aisha have skulked off to but he doesn't particularly want to look for them. 

So Nico sits at the table, trying not to let the heavy silence make him want to fucking die and failing miserably. Dani is upstairs somewhere, all by herself, and nobody wants to be the first to go up there even though everybody wants to see her because nobody knows what they can possibly say. 

"Damn it!" He yells, pounding his fist against the table. "I refuse to accept this. I refuse to accept that Dani's really…" He clenches his fists tighter and squeezes his eyes shut, pretending he's not on the verge of tears. Desperately, he grabs his crystal ball for the millionth time and puts it on the table. "Come on, you stupid thing, give me something. There has to be something we can do!"

It shows him the same image that it has a million times before: Dani, the day that everything changed, crying on the ground. She looks so scared. So lost. "No, damn it!" He yells, slamming his fist against the table again. "Show me something else! Something helpful! Please!" He can feel the tears beginning to run down his cheeks now.

"Nico…" Monica says softly, her eyes sympathetic. Sad. He grits his teeth. 

"I'm supposed to be the divination wizard here so I'll use this stupid crystal ball to figure out what's wrong with her and how to fix it! I'm gonna make this work! I'm gonna…" He trails off as he notices the image change from the corner of his eye, and suddenly his attention is centered completely on the crystal ball again. What he sees makes his face burn. 

Dani is naked. He's underneath her, panting and moaning and desperately gripping her hips. Her face is completely apathetic, as though she doesn't even register what's going on. He tries not to wince. It feels too much like he's… well, it certainly doesn't feel two-sided, watching it like this.

He looks away from the ball, his face flushed, and tries to go through that afternoon in his mind in less excruciating detail.  _ After we were done, she mentioned missing Dorian. It seemed like such a weird time for it to me, but… _ He pauses, eyes going wide and cheeks going redder.

He grabs the crystal ball and runs up the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "I have an idea guys but you have to leave us alone! Trust me!" When he gets up to Dani's room, he knocks on the door but does not wait for a response to open it.

"Nico?"

"Dani," he says, voice determined despite how shaky and nervous he feels. He swallows the lump in his throat. "I need you."

She almost manages to look startled for a moment, staring at him, before her face slowly drops into that blank look again. "Alright," she answers, and walks back to her bed. He feels his ears heat up as he marches after her and reminds himself that this doesn't mean anything. This is only an attempt to get the real Dani back, and they can talk about… all of this later. 

He hardly hesitates before he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her face in for a heated kiss. She does not give back as much as he does, but he thinks that this is fine. It makes it feel less weird, anyway. He's totally unbothered.

Like that afternoon, they hardly waste any time. He is on top, so the clothing comes off at a non-magical pace, and he does take care to actually remove  _ all _ of his clothing this time rather than just haphazardly yanking his pants down. He has a theory, after all.

Once they are both naked, though, and he is hard enough to press into her (it doesn't take long, with her naked body underneath him and open for him to do whatever he wants with), he thrusts forward, watching her face for any spark of emotion. There is none, and he furrows his brows.

He dips his face forward to kiss her, and she equally does not fight it nor embrace it, which only frustrates him more.  _ This was so different last time. It went so much better. _ He moves his face, trailing down her jawline and her neck until he reaches her breast, and then he bites it, hard. He sees, for just a moment, her eyes widen, and he feels a glimmer of hope.

"Nico…" She murmurs, and it's not hope, not really, because he's the only one she's always recognized, but it still makes his stomach do a little flip to hear her say his name. To hear her say  _ his _ name when they're like  _ this _ .

"God, Dani… you're perfect," he whispers back to her, slowly picking up his pace until eventually his cock is pumping in and out of her so quickly he almost feels dizzy. He knows he doesn't have much time left before he's done and he tries to figure out what he can do to finish her off before then.

Reaching a hand down, he hesitantly rubs his thumb over her crotch, feeling for the nub that will supposedly make itself evident. He doesn't really feel anything in particular, but when his fingers brush over a certain spot her back arches and her eyes widen even as her mouth remains a flat line. He rubs his fingers over it again and her mouth drops open, though no sound escapes. After a minute, he finds a rhythm, gets so distracted with it that he forgets to keep rocking his hips because he's so focused on pleasing her, on watching her and memorizing every detail of her expression. 

"Hnn, Nico…" She whines, pressing her face forward so her forehead is against his shoulder and he can't see her expression anymore. He pouts to himself, but does not slow the movement of his fingers, his tongue actually poking a little bit out of the corner of his mouth with focus like some little kid.

It's not long after that until a shudder seems to rip through her entire body, ending with her back arches again and her toes curled, her mouth fallen open in a silent scream. He feels her walls tighten around his cock and suddenly he remembers that he was really,  _ properly _ sleeping with Dani Wytte (not even for the first time!) and he rolls his hips into hers a few times until his arms start to go weak and he almost collapses into her, his previously twisting stomach unhooking and filling the rest of his body with warmth.

He stays like that for a long minute, pressed close between her legs. Eventually, he pulls back enough to look at her face and sees that she is looking around the room, blinking in confusion. 

"Nico…? Why are we at Master Pendragon's old house? Wasn't it burned down?"

He laughs a little. "This is uh, the new old house." After a moment, he remembers how quickly her memories had seemed to fade after last time. One minute she was crying into his chest about missing her brother and the next she was rolling over to face away from him, wiping away her tears, and getting dressed, as cold and apathetic as ever. Panicking, he grabs the blanket from her bed and wraps it around the both of them in a very delicate, jury-rigged fashion that won't stand for much movement (luckily he's carrying her bridal style, so she doesn't have anywhere to really go). "Come on! You have to see Dorian and the others! They're all downstairs!"

"Dorian…?" She sounds equally confused and elated, and he sprints so quickly down the stairs to see everyone that he almost falls flat on his face and kills them both. He skids to a halt at the bottom of the stairs in front of everyone and stares at them with wide eyes for a moment before looking down at Dani.

Her eyes are locked solely on her twin brother, tears already beading up at the corners. "Dorian?" She whispers, as though she doesn't even dare to hope that it's really him. Then, she practically springs out of his arms, tangling him up in the blanket in the process (as well as completely abandoning its cover of herself). "Dorian!" She cries, wrapping her arms tight around him, and at first Dorian doesn't even seem to notice his sister is naked as he squeezes her back, burying his face in the top of her head.

Then, after a long minute, he looks around at everyone in the room to see their mixed expressions of shock, confusion, and horror. When he looks down at his sister, his eyes go wide. "Dani! Why are you naked?"

Damien's eyes snap over to Nico, a narrow glare. "Yes, Nico, why is she naked?"

"Well, uh, I figured… y'know. Like how certain actions and stuff can break curses? I thought, uh, maybe the solution to total heartbreak was total euphoria…"

"So you slept with my sister?!" Dorian yells, looking like he can't decide whether to grab the nearest book to launch at Nico's head or take off his jacket to drape it over his sister.


End file.
